This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. MRI techniques like magnetization transfer (MT), chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST) and magnetization exchange (ME) are being developed to explore the information about macromolecules and metabolites which cannot be imaged directly due to either ultra-short T2 or very low concentration. Z-spectrum data is used to study these phenomenons. Z-spectrum curve is mixed response of direct saturation (DS) of bulk water, MT, CEST, ME effects;quantification of individual components is essential however, challenging and has been a hot topic of research.